


Expand and Explode

by biggestbaddestwolf



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggestbaddestwolf/pseuds/biggestbaddestwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A genfic based off of this angstmeme prompt from tamzinrose : "I basically just have this image of Puck beating the hell out of either another person or a wall, of him just hitting and hitting, and then this image of either Finn or Sam (because they're big guys. I love Puckurt but I don't see it being possible) pulling him away and holding him and waiting until he starts crying, because they know that he's only angry to hide the hurt and sadness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expand and Explode

It's not Azimio's fault. That still doesn't stop Puck when he throws that punch, and maybe Puck's an asshole for that, but at the point of impact, none of that matters.  
  
If asked, Puck would  _blame_  Karofsky. He'd blame the guy for tearing apart New Directions, for making Kurt leave, being such a colossal moron that he couldn't see what he was doing to everyone in Glee, just by breathing near Kurt.  
  
But it's not Karofsky's fault either. It definitely isn't his fault when Puck dodges Azimio's punch and rams into the bigger teenager with his shoulder, full force, knocking them both on the ground. When Puck's second, third, fourth punches come, and Azimio's so thrown off balance that all the guy can do is try to desperately cover his face, Puck can't blame Karofsky. He can hate him, sure; Puck does hate Karofsky, with a vicious acid-like hate that eats away at whatever rare bit of common sense that Puck's capable of exhibiting. Hates him, but can't blame him, not for this.  
  
The asshole in Puck, the guy that Puck had been for most of his life, wants to put the blame on New Directions, all of them. For their stupid little dramas about who was dating who, because he's grown so sick of their drama, and his own, that bile rises in his throat at the thought of it. At the mere mention of Quinn and Sam's bullshit romance, when Sam either doesn't really that Head Cheerleader bitch thing is  _fake_  and full of crap or is just as fake and full of crap as she is. Puck can easily see himself blaming it on hearing Sam go on just one more time about all the 'struggles' that he and Quinn have to go through, like the loser's made Quinn feel a real emotion since they hooked up.  
  
Puck's fist feels slick and wet and aches, but he doesn't really  _see_  it, just needs the slap and impact of fist against face because he doesn't have anything else.  
  
Puck can see himself blaming Kurt too, that punk fucking  _traitor_  for leaving the  _one_ time Puck's ever stuck his neck out and said that he'd help protect a dude. For leaving them with that hole in the roster that was filled with Lauren's spiteful face telling Puck how  _stupid_  show choir is as she struts with more balls than he's had since he knocked Quinn up.  
  
Azimio manages to roll Puck off of him for a minute, but Puck's close enough to grab hold of the front of the guy's shirt and jerk his knee up, hitting Azimio in the stomach. Azimio starts to curl in on himself, but Puck keeps going, pulling back his fist and just hitting Azimio in the face, over and over while he hears a crunch under his knuckles.  
  
Puck wants blames Mr. Schuester too, for his bullshit lies about being there to help. For never just  _getting_  what Puck needed when Puck was too stupid to come up with the words for himself. For being able to read all the rest of them but not him.  
  
There's a reason for Puck to want to blame every single one of them, a reason that he sincerely  _hates_  everyone in Lima right now, but he can't blame them, because he _knows_.  
  
Arms haul him up and off, and whoever they belong to is yelling at him. The pain in his fists is more real than the voices, though, the throbbing dullness that's pathetically familiar. He struggles against whatever dumb shit is trying to hold him, and he glares down at Azimio.  
  
Azimio. Who's still technically moving, but isn't getting up. Puck's never seen Azimio like that before, laid out, and it's such an alien sight that for a minute he forgets that it's his fault.  
  
"Hey, hey, Puck,  _relax_ , calm down, bro," and it's Finn's voice talking to him, and Finn's arms restraining him. Finn, who's usually too stupid and self-absorbed, and too  _above_ Puck to notice what the hell is going on with the guy. Too busy having everyone want to be around him.  
  
And he's holding Puck back. He's the one telling Karofsky to stay the hell back and not try to get in the middle of all of this, and the same goes for anyone else in the locker room. Finn Hudson, who at one point might have been Puck's best friend, but now is usually this guy whose face Puck wants to spit in, just to prove that someone could  _do_ it, is the one that's leading Puck out of the locker room.  
  
In that moment, Puck can't pretend like there's anyone else to blame but himself. His arrogance and infidelities and lies are why he hates Quinn. The lack of words to scream in Mr. Schue's face. The inability to protect Kurt. All of it is  _him_. His fault, his failure. That's why Azimio's on the ground. Not Azimio's smartass comment, not Karofsky's dickish ways.  
  
The ache in Puck's fists expands up his arms, through his shoulders, pools in his gut, pounds in his head. He's dizzy, all of a sudden, or maybe he's just noticing how dizzy he was before.  
  
Finn pulls him into a classroom- the classroom, Glee's music room- and closes the door. Stares at Puck. "Dude, what the-"  
  
But before Finn can finish, something about Puck makes him trail off. Puck wonders what it is. Wonders if Finn can see Quinn's promise ring in Puck's eyes. Kurt turning and leaving McKinley alone in the tension of Puck's shoulders. Mr. Schue's obliviousness in Puck's fists. The hate in the fact that Puck's shaking, shaking and swallowing nothing.  
  
What comes next is awkward. It's Finn stepping in- idiotic golden boy star Quarterback Finn- with arms that wrap around Puck not like a blanket, not like a jacket, but like some sort of  _shield_ , some set of blinders so that Puck can't see the world and the world can't see him.  
  
Puck's breath comes out an angry curse, a shaken gasp as his body damn near vibrates against Finn's. Puck's eyesight blurs, and for just a minute, with knuckles slick and cheeks wet, he lifts his arms and holds on.  
  
 **End**


End file.
